


You think twice about your life.

by josh_u_r_dun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, may trigger, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josh_u_r_dun/pseuds/josh_u_r_dun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I walked slowly up the hill, the cool winds opening my jacket and pulling at the paper I had in my pocket.<br/>This was the end. I knew it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!!  
> If you are easily triggered please read with care (or not at all)
> 
> This is not proof read, but i might later.  
> I might also add another chapter.

I walked slowly up the hill, the cool winds opening my jacket and pulling at the paper I had in my pocket. I slowed down until I had stopped. Now standing at the top, I took off my jacket and put it on a bench being careful to make sure the paper would not blow away. My phone buzzed alerting me of a new text. I took it out to find, Josh’s name on the screen.  
‘Where are you?’ so he had chosen to check on me then. I took a picture of the view and sent it back to him. A few seconds later he responded.  
‘I’m coming Tyler, please be just hold on.’ I dropped my phone onto my jacket knowing he was only a few minutes away. A few minutes to long. That’s if it was true, and he actually cared enough to use his time on me. How could anyone care for a broken boy like me? I walked to the edge of the cliff looking down into the water. All it would take would be one step. So I closed my eyes making that one step. I felt arms wrap around me, pulling me back. I struggled to get free but they held me in place, burying their face into my neck.  
“Josh,” it was all I could manage. I could feel myself falling apart.  
“Tyler,” I could barely hear it, but it was all it took to let me know I was safe.


	2. three years to long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the other chapter know one asked for.  
> still not proof read (sorry not sorry)
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING!!

It has been three years since I stood at the edge of the cliff. It has been two years since I last lied to Josh when he asked me if I was okay. It has been two years since he asked if I was okay every day. Today I was not okay.

I wandered back towards the cliff, hoping that maybe Josh will find the letter in time; not so that he can stop me, but so I can hear him say I love you one more time. I pulled out my phone to check the time. Ten past five, he should be back from work now. The icy winds pushed at me as I jogged to the top. This time it was too dark to see the water and rocks over the edge. Once again I took off my jacket and hid the letters in the pocket, then weighing them down with my phone.

I stood at the cliffs edge letting the air numb my arms. I closed my eyes. Breathing deeply I moved closer to the edge until I was a step away.  
“Tyler!” he had found me. I could hear his frantic footsteps getting closer.   
“I love you, Josh,” I took the step over the edge. But this time there was nothing there to catch me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like a horrible human being for doing that


End file.
